


Another Place At the Family Dinner Table

by QueenieLacy



Series: The Odd Couple [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dinner Party, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Overprotective of Jace, Strong Language, family gathering, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Jace and Asmodeus decide to tell their closest friends and family members about their trip to Edom and the extras they brought back
Relationships: Asmodeus/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Maia Roberts, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood/Raphael Santiago
Series: The Odd Couple [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431670
Comments: 17
Kudos: 136





	Another Place At the Family Dinner Table

At ten weeks, Asmodeus and Jace decided to tell the rest of their loved ones about the pregnancy and bonding.

“Aren’t you supposed to wait to reveal a pregnancy?” Jace questioned. He sat on their bed, back against the headboard as he stared over at his lover. 

“Wait until when?” Asmodeus countered. He was next to Jace, looking at a number of ultrasound pictures that laid in front of him. The couple had an appointment with Catarina earlier today and she indulged Asmodeus by taking and printing a number of ultrasound pictures for his majesty. 

Jace shrugged. “I’m not sure like...the second trimester?” 

Asmodeus turned away from the ultrasound picture to look at Jace. “Well,we are unconventional.” He said and leaned over to kiss Jace. He then placed a hand on Jace’s stomach. The shadowhunter was just starting to show. There was a slight roundness in Jace’s lower abdomen that Asmodeus loved to show affection to.

“I think it’s time to tell the others about our princess.” Asmodeus leaned down to press his cheek to Jace’s stomach. 

“Princess?” Jace smiled. “We don’t know that.” 

“I just have a feeling.” Asmodeus raised his head and turned to look at Jace. 

“Just a feeling?” Jace questioned and Asmodeus chuckled.

“I have many powers, but predicting my child’s sex is not one of them.” Asmodeus countered. “I just have a feeling we’ll have a princess.” He added and turned to press a kiss to Jace’s stomach.

“What if it’s a prince?” Jace wondered. Asmodeus didn’t seem like the type to reject a son. If anything, Jace thought he would be upset with a daughter. He seemed like a royal traditionalist, where sons were favored over daughters, but nothing was traditional about Edom. 

“Another son would be wonderful.” Asmodeus answered. “But I wonder if Magnus would be jealous of him.”

Jace shook his head. He couldn’t see Magnus being jealous of his half-sibling. “No, Magnus wouldn’t be jealous. I can’t see that. He’s too good of a person.”

Asmodeus smirked. “My siblings and I...we’re all jealous of one another...even the ones that are still up in the clouds.”

“That’s because you all have the same goal.” Jace started. “Magnus has other goals. There’s no competition. Besides...this one may not share your goals either.”

Asmodeus groaned. “No, this is my good child.” Asmodeus slipped his arms around Jace’s waist and laid his cheek against Jace’s belly, hugging him. “This baby will listen to me and agree with me and rule Edom by my side.”

“What if they want to be a shadowhunter?” Jace smirked as Asmodeus turned to look at him. He looked absolutely horrified by the idea. “I turned out okay.”

“You, shadowhunters…” Asmodeus began. “Wouldn’t know self-preservation if it walked up to you and shook your hand.” He explained and Jace let out a chuckle.

“And yet, I’m still here.” Jace countered and Asmodeus scoffed.

“You once told me that you assumed you’d be dead by thirty.” Asmodeus began. “I don’t like that you go happily skipping into dangerous situations. I want to keep our child away from danger.”

Jace smirked. “I’m not always happily skipping into dangerous situations.” He retorted. “Sometimes, I run.”

Asmodeus rolled his eyes while Jace laughed at his own quip. He turned away to speak to Jace’s stomach. “You don’t want to be a silly shadowhunter. You want to be pampered and spoiled in Edom.”

Jace smiled and reached down to place his hand on top of Asmodeus’ head, brushing his fingers through the long black hair of his lover as he spoke to their child. There was still a bit of uneasiness when it came to the pregnancy. Most of the uneasiness came from the medical and biological standpoints of a male pregnancy, but they seemed to be more settled about the situation. Jace was glad Asmodeus seemed to be more settled than him. It was still quite early in the pregnancy, but Jace was sure they would be fine. 

He just hoped their loved ones would be fine with the unusual pregnancy.

* * *

Two weeks later, Asmodeus and Jace were hosting the big reveal dinner party at their home. It would only be their closest friends and family, but that didn’t stop Jace from being nervous. He wanted all of the people at the dinner party to be in their child’s life, but what if they didn’t support him, the bonding, or the pregnancy. Jace wasn’t sure if he could ever get over such a rejection.

“Here, let me get that.” Alec walked up to him and took the two bottles of wine from his hands. “You shouldn’t be carrying heavy things.”

Jace scoffed. “It’s a bottle of wine.”

“You shouldn’t be on your feet.” Alec called out, ignoring Jace’s protests. Jace followed Alec to the dinner table and watched him place the wine on the table.

Asmodeus used his magic to enlarge the dining room area and enlarge the table for the gather. The table was set and now they had all of the drinks on the table. Asmodeus and Magnus just needed to bring in the food.

“I am fine.” Jace said to Alec. He handed Alec the wine opener that he also had in his hand. “See, I carried this all the way over here.” 

Alec chuckled. “You shouldn’t do anything you don’t have to do.” 

“If it was up to you and Asmodeus, I’d do nothing except lay in bed all day.” Jace moved to straighten out some of the silverware. “I’m pregnant, not invalid.”

“We just want you and the baby to be healthy.” Alec explained and Jace nodded. “So, you’ll just have to put up with our overprotectiveness.” 

Asmodeus and Magnus walked out of the kitchen into the dining room. As they walked in, the two used their magic to transfer the food from the kitchen to the table. “Everything is ready.” Magnus announced as the table filled with food. He smiled and looked over at his father and Jace. “Are you guys ready?”

The couple nodded. “I wish everyone would get here.” Jace started. “We’re hungry.” He rubbed his belly. Asmodeus turned to press a kiss to Jace’s cheek and press his hand on top of Jace’s hand that was on his belly. He whispered something to Jace in a hush tone. Alec looked on with a smile on his face while Magnus had to bite his lip to keep it from trembling.

The doorbell brought everyone out of their private moments. Magnus cleared his throat. “Well, it’s showtime.” Magnus held out his hand for Alec. “We’ll get it.” Magnus announced before the couple left the room.

“Shouldn’t we?” Jace questioned and Asmodeus shook his head. 

“Magnus said they wanted to act as hosts tonight.” Asmodeus explained. “I think they just don’t want you on your feet.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “I don’t know how I’m going to deal with this overprotectiveness for the rest of this pregnancy.”

All of their invited guests started to filter in. Catarina and Madzie were the first to arrive. Catarina knew about the pregnancy but Madzie was still in the dark like everyone else. The little warlock happily played with Asmodeus and Magnus while Catarina checked on Jace’s condition. 

Maryse, Luke, Max, Clary and Maia arrived at about the same time. Maryse wanted to tour the apartment since it was the first time over. Jace gave her a tour while Magnus and Alec entertained the others. Izzy, Simon and Raphael were the last to arrive.

“Sorry, we’re late.” Izzy apologized as the trio entered their home. 

“Yeah, real sorry.” Jace rolled his eyes. “So who attacked your neck on the way over here?”

Izzy gasped and reached up to place her hands around her neck. Jace laughed at her reaction while Asmodeus shook his head. 

“There’s nothing on your neck.” Asmodeus told Izzy. Izzy punched Jace in the arm but that didn’t stop him from laughing. Asmodeus had to grit his teeth when Izzy punched Jace’s arm. Rationally, he knew the action wasn’t great enough to do any harm to the baby but he still couldn't muzzle his protectiveness. Maybe it was a side effect of the bond.

“We can eat now!” Magnus announced. Alec helped him usher everyone into the dining room and to their places. Jace and Asmodeus sat next to one another, at the head of the table, and Luke and Maryse were at the foot. Izzy, Simon, Raphael and Max were on the left while Magnus, Alec, Clary and Maia took their places on the right. Asmodeus and Magnus used their magic to serve each course. It was a great time for all involved. There was laughter, jokes and a number of empty wine bottles. No one seemed to notice that Jace wasn’t drinking any alcohol, or at least they didn’t point it out. Izzy did point out how quickly he sucked down the pasta and roast beef and his brothers joined in to help her tease Jace.

“Jace has always had a healthy appetite.” Maryse said to shut down Izzy, Max’s and Alec’s teasing. Jace gave his siblings a shit eating grin before taking another bite of beef.

“Let’s have dessert and drinks in the living room.” Asmodeus suggested and everyone agreed. They all left the dining room and gathered in the living room. Magnus used his magic to clean up the dining room while Asmodeus served everyone dessert. The couple waited for Magnus to settle in next to Alec before moving to the front of the room. 

“I know you’re all wondering why we’ve gathered you all here.” Jace began.

“I thought we were just getting free food.” Max smirked and everyone laughed.

“That too.” Jace chuckled. “But we also need to tell you about something...life altering.”

“Life altering?” Maryse questioned, eyebrows raised as she looked between Asmodeus and Jace. The couple nodded at her question before speaking. 

“I took Jace to Edom.” Asmodeus announced.

“Edom!” Everyone, except Magnus and Alec exclaimed. 

“With Jace’s angel blood?” Clary questioned.

“That’s extremely dangerous!” Izzy exclaimed. 

“Asmodeus is intelligent. He wouldn’t let anything happen to Jace.” Maryse interjected.

“Thank you.” Asmodeus sighed. At least someone had faith in him.

“And you two knew?” Max accused Magnus and Alec. The couple looked like deer caught in headlights as the youngest lightwood stared them down.

Alec looked at Magnus before looking back at Max. “I-We-.”

“We should let them finish their story.” Magnus quickly said and looked to Asmodeus to take over again.

“I took great precautions to protect Jace and obviously, they worked.” Asmodeus gestured to a happy and healthy Jace. “But Jace left Edom with some...extras.”

“Extras?” Izzy questioned.

Asmodeus took time and gave a condensed history of Edom and how active the realm is when it comes to the royal family and self-preservation. “A rune of sorts appeared on Jace while in Edom. Upon returning to this realm, we realized the rune created a bond between us. This bond would give Jace some extras, like immortality and the ability to tap into my magic.”

“Immortality…” Clary breathed out. The mortals all shared a look between each other. Immortality was a difficult concept for most to wrap their minds around and the group didn’t even know where to begin or what questions to ask. The room went quiet as thoughts raced through their mind. Luckily, they had an immortal to break up the silence.

“Welcome to the club.” Raphael chuckled but then went quiet when Alec, sitting on his left, swatted his arm. 

“Can we see the rune?” Max asked, not wanting to address the immortality thing at the moment, and Jace nodded. He raised his shirt and pointed to the small rune next to his parabatai rune. Everyone leaned toward Jace to get a better look except Maryse.

Maryse gasped, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. Jace heard the gasp and looked away from the rune to look at Maryse. “What’s wrong?”

Maryse’s hand slowly fell from her mouth so she could speak. “Your stomach.” She stated, her hand moving to pat her lower belly. “I...tell me about the other extras.” She demanded. She felt crazy for thinking it, but deep down, she knew she was correct.

Jace let go of his shirt and looked over at Asmodeus. He had only just started to show but of course, Maryse would sniff it out like the mama bear she was. Asmodeus nodded and Jace turned back to the crowd. He closed his eyes to concentrate, clearing his mind and gaining strength, before snapping his fingers. He opened his eyes to see small spirals of red magic appearing in front of their guests. “I need more practice.” Jace said sheepishly as the magic danced around and took a moment to produce the desired effect. “But…” He trailed off the red spirals burst apart like mini-fireworks and were replaced with small pictures floating onto each of their guests’ laps. 

Maryse gasped, picking up the picture on her lap. It was an ultrasound and she knew exactly what it showed. She went through the process three times before and could pick out an ultrasound of a pregnancy from space. She jumped up from her place on the loveseat before she actually knew what she was doing. Her body was on autopilot, driven by her emotions. She crossed the distance between her and Jace before speaking. “You’re having a baby.” She said and pressed her hand to his stomach.

“You’re pregnant?” Izzy and Max questioned.

“Like...actually carrying a baby?” Maia added. 

Madzie went over to Asmodeus and tugged on his sleeve. Asmodeus crouched down so he was eye level with her. “Is there a baby in Uncle Jace’s belly?” She asked sweetly. Asmodeus nodded.

“Yes, a cousin for you.” He answered and Madzie there herself at the greater demon, hugging him tightly. 

“Yeah! Cousin!”

Maryse followed her lead and pulled Jace into a hug. Soon, everyone gathered around and took turns hugging and giving their congrats. There were still questions. The most common one was how this was possible. Jace and Asmodeus did their best to answer any and all questions...except for when Madzie asked how babies were made. They directed her to Catarina for an answer. 

Despite the commotion, Jace took notice of the absence of one of his family members. It took awhile but he managed to excuse himself from the group. He blamed his need to leave on his bladder and Maryse made everyone release him. She knew all too well how limited a pregnant person’s bladder was. Jace thanked her before taking his leave. The crowd was now gathered around Asmodeus and Jace hoped his lover could hold their attention for a while.

Jace moved down the hall, going from room to room, and eventually finding the missing family member on the balcony. He quietly opened the balcony door and stepped outside, closing it behind him. Jace felt his heart sink into his stomach as he listened to the sniffles and shushed sobs spilling from their lips.

“Magnus…” Jace said softly in an attempt to not startle the high warlock. It didn’t work. Magnus still jumped and quickly turned to face him, wiping his tears away.

“Ah, Jace.” Magnus wiped the tears from his cheek. “You needed some air too?” He questioned.

Jace stepped closer to Magnus so he was within arms reach. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine.” Magnus quickly responded.

“Your eyes are red.” Jace reasoned. “And your makeup has tear stains in it.”

“Shit.” Magnus swore. “I knew I should of set my makeup with magic...that’s the last time I ask Alec about makeup.” He said and looked away from Jace, his eyes casted down.

“What is it?” Jace asked. He normally wouldn’t be this pushy with Magnus, but he felt like he needed to in this case. When Magnus wouldn’t look at him, Jace followed his eyes. They led him to the ultrasound picture in Magnus’ hand. Jace felt his chest tighten.

“Is...is this about the pregnancy?” When Magnus’ head snapped up and their eyes finally met, Jace knew the answer to his question.

“I don’t want you to think that I’m not happy for you!” Magnus blurted out in a hurry. “Because I really am happy for you. This isn’t about you. It’s about me and Alec and…” Magnus raised the ultrasound. “This…it’s painful for me.” Magnus sighed. Jace didn’t say anything partially because he didn’t know what to say and partially because he thought Magnus would stop talking if he interrupted. He just nodded and encouraged Magnus to continue.

“Even before I met Alec, I wanted a family of my own. As you may be aware, warlocks are infertile so I sort of adopted various downworlders over the years and guided them but....” Magnus began, swallowing hard. “I know Alexander wants a family. He tries to tell me that it doesn’t matter and that it’s not the end of the world but I see how he interacts with Madzie and other kids.” Magnus sighed. “I’ve tried everything. Spells, potions, rituals...nothing works. Then, without even trying, you get pregnant and I’m-..” He let out a shaky breath before biting his lip. He didn’t want to cry again. “I’m reminded of the many failures and disappointments...the hurt look behind Alec’s wide smile and reassuring words.” 

Jace bit his own lip as he felt his eyes beginning to sting and water. He had no idea Magnus felt like this. He didn’t even know the couple had been trying to have children. Jace could see the scene play out in his mind: a failed ritual, a bad potion, a faulty spell that led to a negative pregnancy test. Another negative pregnancy test. He sniffled and blinked hard to fight back the tears. He was definitely blaming his emotional state on the pregnancy hormones. 

“Alec is so excited about your baby. He’s already bought gifts. He wants to get a little bow and arrow made.” Magnus confessed and that made Jace smile. “I imagine how happy he would be if I became pregnant and I get a pain in my chest because it won’t ever happen.”

“You don’t know that.” Jace interjected but Magnus shook his head.

“Did you miss the part about me trying everything already?” Magnus asked rhetorically.

“But that’s the thing, you haven’t.” Jace took Magnus’ hands in his and squeezed them. “There’s something you’ve never tried and if all does fail, you could adopt. Alec isn’t one of those guys that couldn’t love a child that’s not biologically his.”

Magnus nodded. “True, but adoption is difficult in this realm.”

“Alec is the Inquisitor and you’re the High Warlock of Alicante.” Jace chuckled. “Who’s more fit to raise a child?” 

Magnus couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his face. “I’m happy you have such faith in us, but it’s not that.” Magnus explained. “It’s difficult because adoption isn’t really centralized. There’s no agency to go to. You, essentially, have to stumble upon a child that’s been abused or kicked out of their home in order to adopt.”

Jace was taken aback but the information. Adoption was rare in their world, but he was proof that it happened. He knew his adoption wasn’t through an official body. He was just kind of brought into the Lightwood family, but he always thought there was some kind of agency. “...we should fix that.”

Magnus playfully rolled his eyes. “You Lightwoods think you can fix anything.” Magnus quipped, causing Jace to smile when Magnus lumped him in with his adopted family.

“We don’t think we can fix everything.” Jace corrected Magnus. “We know we can.”

“There’s the arrogant Jace I know.” Magnus smirked. “Let’s hope my little sibling doesn’t get that quality.”

Jace scoffed. “You love it.” 

The two shared a laugh. “Everything’s going to work out.” Jace reassured Magnus. “You’ll see. You’re going to get everything you want.”

“There you are.” The two turned toward the balcony door to see Asmodeus standing in the doorway. “You two disappeared. Alec was nervous but I told him you two were probably on the balcony.” He explained and Jace smirked.

“Only Alec was nervous, huh?” 

Asmodeus scoffed at the insinuation of Jace’s tone. “I knew you two could handle yourselves. The king of Edom has no reason to be nervous.” He explained, crossing his arms over his chest. “But what are you doing out here when the party is inside?”

“I felt nauseous.” Jace quickly made up the explanation. “Magnus helped me outside to get some air.”

Asmodeus smiled. “Already a caring big brother.”

Magnus smirked. “Between the two of you, someone has to make sure this child comes out normal.” 

“Hey, I’m mostly normal.” Jace laughed and Magnus shrugged.

“Mostly.”

The trio went back inside and rejoined the others in the living room. Jace was quickly ushered to the couch, sitting down and watching as everyone flocked to him. Maryse was the first to sit at his side followed by Izzy on his other side. The two women hugged him both before rubbing his small swell. Maryse started to give advice while Izzy and Clary spoke up about shopping outings. 

“Twenty dollars says it’s a boy.” Simon offered.

“I’ll take that.” Maia quickly added.

“Fifty says it’s a girl.” Magnus countered as he moved to wrap his arms around Alec. “A sister would be nice.”

“I’m with Magnus on this one.” Raphael nodded and Simon rolled his eyes playfully. 

“Are you taking bets on the my baby’s sex?” Jace questioned and Simon nodded. 

“And whether or not you’ll be having multiples.” Simon smiled, proud of himself. “It’s fun. You should get in on the action.”

“I’m about to kick you out of my home.” Jace threatened. 

Simon moved his gambling operation out of the living room and back into the dining room, so Jace wouldn’t throw anything at him. While the degenerates gambled, Asmodeus explained everything in more detail to Maryse and Luke. Madzie attempted to teach Jace some new magic, but he only succeeded in causing a mess. Luckily, Asmodeus was there to clean it up with a flick of his wrist. 

Slowly, everyone began to take their leave. Maryse was the last to leave, with plenty of hugs and kisses for Jace. She made him promise to call him if he needed anything before Asmodeus opened a portal for her and Luke. As the portal closed behind him, Jace felt the weight of exhaustion hit him. The excitement and adrenaline had worn off and he was left with tired feet and a craving for cake. 

“How about a bath?” Asmodeus suggested and Jace nodded.

“You always have the best ideas.”

Asmodeus quickly drew a bath and the couple sank into the tub, soaking tired muscles and reflecting on tonight’s events while Jace ate a piece of lemon cake that Asmodeus conjured. Jace sat between Asmodeus’ legs, his back against he greater demon’s chest while Asmodeus slid his arms around Jace and placed his hands on Jace’s belly. Asmodeus cleared his throat before speaking.

“When you were on the balcony with Magnus.” Asmodeus started. “Our bond, I felt...I’m not exactly certain. I’m still not used to the bond and how feelings are communicated.” He explained and Jace nodded in agreement. “But I felt a pain in my chest...like you were hurt, but not physically...emotionally.” Asmodeus shrugged to explain. “The conversation you had with my son is private and I respect that but-.”

“I think Magnus is going to come to us-to you for help.” Jace interrupted Asmodeus. He didn’t want to betray Magnus’ confidence and reveal the complete conversation, but he also wanted to ease his lover’s mind. “It’s important that if he comes to you, you become humble and not...well, you.” Jace smirked when he heard Asmodeus scoff behind him.

“I can be humble.” Asmodeus mumbled more so to himself than Jace.

“Good because…” Jace smiled. “It could set a plan in motion that would make this realm a better place.”

“You Nephilims and your better places.” Asmodeus rolled his eyes. “What about a selfish reason?”

“Magnus really wants this. It would make him extremely happy.” Jace offered.

“I want my son to be happy.” Asmodeus would do anything to make his son happy and repair their relationship.

“It would also make Alec happy.”

Asmodeus scoffed. “I don’t care about his happiness. I’ll do it for Magnus.”

Jace laughed at Asmodeus. “Fine, and for our baby.”

Asmodeus moved to press a kiss to Jace’s temple. “And for our baby.” He hugged Jace closer to his body. 

“May our baby inherit a better world.” Jace smiled.

Asmodeus chuckled against Jace’s ear. “Or bend the world to their will.”


End file.
